Hiya Dick
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: a third book that Aivilo appears! Dick finds Aivilo in his appartment, and surprsingly he dosn't find Aivilo half bad. Aivilo explans what happend while in the Star Wars universe.please read and review! story better then summary!


**Hey people!!! Laces here to say, HERE'S AIVILO!!!! Once again!!! I love this character!!! So… yah. Please review!!!!!**

**-Laces**

**P.S, I don't own How I met your mother, Batman, or Star Wars. Only Aivilo. **

Dick Grayson A.K.A Nightwing sat in his chair in his apartment building and started flipping through the channels. He was bored, and he kept glancing at his phone. His fingers itched to dial a certain number. He looked at the phone, then at his television, then back at his phone. He kept wondering,

_Should I call? What if she's working? Or worse… what if her dad picks up? _He let out a heavy sigh, and tried to push the phones presence out of his mind.

_**CRASH! BANG! SPLAT!!!**_

Dick jumped at the sudden sounds, and looked at his kitchen where he heard the sounds. He saw a girl with dark brown eyes, brown hair thrown into two thick braids, wearing a purple t-shirt with a yellow P sown onto it, a yellow cape, a denim skirt, black leggings, a black mask, and brown boots stumbling out of his refrigerator where his food inside was spilt everywhere. Purple smoke seemed to be dissipating from around her, and a box of his left over Chinese food was smashed on the top of her head.

"Out of all places to poof I end up in a fridge?" she muttered as she wiped the Chinese food off of her head. She then noticed Dick staring at her.

"OH MY GOSH!!!!!!! You're Dick Grayson. Y'know first robin! NIGHTWING!!" she exclaimed. Nightwing jumped over to her, and quickly had her in a police hold, with her against the wall.

"Yah. I know that, but how do…" in a flash, all Dick was holding was purple smoke.

"how do I know all that?" he whirled around to see the girl standing behind him with reading glasses and a blue book. "I know that 'cause where I come from you're in a T.V. an awesome one may I add." she smiled, taking off the glasses, and throwing them and the book behind her. Before the objects hit the floor she snapped her fingers and in a puff of purple smoke, they were gone.

"Who are you? And what was with the book and glasses?" Dick inquired.

"I'm Aivilo Sallad Nosnhoj!!!!!! You can call me Poofer though, it's a name Tim made up and I sorta liked it. Oh, and the Book, and reading glasses were just for dramatic flair." she explained.

"Okay… why are you here?" he questioned.

"Well I was in the star Wars universe…"

***FLASH BACK!* **

"I love you." Lea stated.

"I know." Han said gallantly. The music flowed into a loud dramatic romantic music. Chewy started roaring in sadness as Han was lowered into the freezing pit.

"This part always makes me cry." Aivilo stated with a tissue to her eye.

"Who are you?" Lea questioned, not realizing Aivilo was there in the first place.

"I'm uh… a rebel." Aivilo stated.

"But how…" Lea was cut off by heavy breathing.

"How did you get in here?" barked Darth Vader. Aivilo let out a laugh.

"Please Ani. I don't need to tell you anything. I am the girl who was able to kidnap Batman. You don't scare me one…" Aivilo started to levitate in the air and started to have problems breathing.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." he stated. Aivilo was chocking. Then in a puff of purple smoke, she was gone.

***END OF FLASH BACK!***

"Let's just say that I had a hard time making friends there." she stated.

"Why out of all places are you here then?" Dick inquired.

"Well I already met Tim, Bruce, and Barbra, so I figured that I'd meet you." Aivilo smiled.

"Well you'll find me boring. All I'm doing is watching T.V." he stated.

"Oooh. Whatcha watch'n?" Aivilo inquired.

"How I met your mother."

"AWESOME!!" Aivilo smiled. Dick reluctantly let her stay, and together they watched how I met your mother.

"Are you sure you're old enough to watch this?" he inquired about three minutes into the episode.

"… yes." Aivilo answered.

"How old are you?" he inquired.

"Uhhh… sixteen." she replied. Nightwing highly doubted that. She looked to be thirteen at the oldest, but he let it go.

In the episode, Barney kept trying to get together with Robyn, but was too nervous to.

"Reminds you of something, doesn't it?" Aivilo turned to Dick once the episode was over.

"… I don't know what you're talking about." Dick stated.

" I GOT IT!!!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Dick inquired.

"I'll go to the how I met your mother universe! By Dick!" she exclaimed, and before Dick could say anything she was gone. He was a bit sad. He was actually enjoying her company. Suddenly a piece of paper poofed into his room. He picked it up from the floor, and read what was written on it. It read:

**CALL HER.**

**-Aivilo A.K.A Poofer**

Dick sighed and looked at the phone. He picked it up, and dialed the number.

"Hey Barb, it's Dick. Do you have any plans tonight?"

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**-Laces**


End file.
